Канон
Каноны «Звёздных войн» впервые были упомянуты в первом выпуске журнала компании «Лукасфилм» — «Star Wars Insider»: : «„Предание“, или как мы его называем — „канон“, включает в себя сценарии, фильмы, радиопостановки и новеллизации. Одни работы появились благодаря оригинальным идеям Джорджа Лукаса, остальные были придуманы другими авторами. Но, между нами: мы читаем всё, и многое принимается во внимание при построении общей череды событий. Полный список опубликованных работ содержит огромное число сюжетов со множеством ответвлений, вариаций и параллельных линий, превосходящих по числу любые хорошо проработанные мифологии». Чтобы понимать каноны и вселенную в целом, нужно рассматривать «Звёздные войны» как набор историй, написанных разными людьми и «документирующие» произошедшие «события». Хотя одни рассказы более достоверны, чем другие, все они рассматриваются как часть общей «истории». Но следует помнить, что все рассказы не более чем рассказы: в них немало ошибок и несоответствий, поскольку их рассказывали разные люди, имевшие свои представления, как излагать истории. Можно сравнить эту ситуацию с древнегреческой и древнеримской мифологией или с легендами о Короле Артуре. Как и мифология «Звёздных войн», они состоят из отдельных, хотя и связанных друг с другом историй, рассказанных различными авторами в разное время. Каноны и Расширенная вселенная В течение нескольких лет этот принцип претерпевал уточнения. Сайт «Звёздных войн» подробно описывает роль канонов и Расширенной вселенной, а также их влияние на общую целостность «Звёздных войн». Крис Серази пишет: : «Когда речь идет об абсолютных канонах, настоящей истории „Звёздных войн“, нужно обращаться непосредственно к фильмам — и только фильмам. Даже новеллизации — это лишь интерпретация событий фильма, и хотя они во многом соответствуют идеям Джорджа Лукаса (он работал в тесном контакте с авторами), методика, применявшаяся при написании книг, допускает незначительные отступления. Новеллизации пишутся параллельно съемкам фильма, поэтому описания деталей иногда не совпадают. Тем не менее новеллизации следует считать очень точным воспроизведением фильмов». : «Чем дальше уходит произведение от сюжета фильма, тем больше появляется интерпретаций и вымысла. LucasBooks старательно следит за сохранением целостности Расширенной вселенной „Звёздных войн“, но остается свобода стилистических вариаций. Художники изображают Люка Скайуокера не всегда одинаково. Писатели дают героям различные характеристики. Некоторые особенности различных видов произведений также играют роль: в комиксы описание событий подразумевают меньшее количество диалогов и иную линию сюжета. Видеоигры добавляют интерактивность, необходимую для игрового процесса. То же делают ролевые и карточные игры, приписывающие определенные характеристики героям и событиям, делая их пригодными для игры». : "Можно провести такую аналогию: каждое опубликованное произведение «Звёздных войн» — это окно в "реальную вселенную «Звёздных войн». Некоторые окна больше затуманены, чем другие. Некоторые совершенно искажают картину. Но в каждом есть частица истины. Как говорил великий мастер-джедай Оби-Ван Кеноби: «Многие истины, в которые мы верим, сильно зависят от точки зрения». Редактор Lucas Licensing Сью Ростони в «Star Wars Gamer 6» развивает мысль о месте печатных источников Расширенной вселенной: : «Каноны — это авторизированный список книг, которые редакторы Lucas Licensing считают аутентичной частью официальной истории „Звёздных войн“. Наша цель — представить непрерывную и унифицированную историю галактики „Звёздных войн“, насколько она не противоречит или подрывает понимание саги Джорджем Лукасом, изложенное в фильмах и сценариях». Каноны и Джордж Лукас 2001 год, интервью журналу Cinescape: : "Существует две вселенные, " — поясняет Лукас. — «Есть мой мир, представленный в фильмах, и был создан ещё один мир, который я рассматриваю как параллельную вселенную- это мир лицензированных книг, игр и комиксов. Они не вторгаются в мой мир, представленный конкретным отрезком времени, но они вторгаются в периоды между фильмами. Я не слишком-то участвую в параллельной вселенной.» Интервью, взятое у Лукаса в процессе съёмок «Мести ситхов»: : «Так откуда у Энакина этот шрам, Джордж?», — спрашивает Джон Нолл. : "Почём мне знать? Спросите Говарда, " — отвечает Лукас, имея ввиду президента компании «Lucas Licensing» Говарда Роффмана. — «Это одна из тех вещей, произошедших в романах между фильмами. Я просто вставил их в сценарий. Пусть он Говард объясняет откуда шрам. Мне думается, что Энакин поскользнулся в ванной, но, естественно, он никому в этом не признается.» Интервью в мае 2008 года журналу Total Film: : Total Film: «Вас радуют новые истории Звёздных войн, рассказанные после Вашего ухода?» : Лукас: «Я своё мнение выразил достаточно чётко и окончательно, оставив всем наказ, что дальше истории нет. Не будет никаких эпизодов VII—IX. Потому что истории нет. В смысле, я и не задумывал продолжения. И сейчас мы видим новеллизации того, что происходит после шестого эпизода, при этом в них отражено совершенно не то, что мог бы написать я. История Звёздных войн в действительности — трагедия Дарта Вейдера. Вот вам история. Умерев единожды, Вейдер не возвращается к жизни, Император не клонирует сам себя, а Люк не вступает в брак…» Каноны в Голокроне целостности В 2000 году Lucas Licensing поручила Лиланду Чи создать базу данных для отслеживания целостности вселенной «Звёздных войн». База получила наименование «Голокрон целостности». Голокрон следует многолетним принципам каноничности, но кроме того, позволяет оценить каждый элемент рассказов в отдельности, а не только рассказы в целом. База данных Голокрона оставляет место для буквы (G, T, C, S или N), показывающей уровень каноничности элемента. С их появлением уровни канона неформально стали именоваться G-канон, T-канон, C-канон, S-канон и N-канон. Классификацию разработал Чи, занимаясь созданием Голокрона, и первое время улучшал её, пока не привел в сегодняшний вид. G, Т, C и S вместе формируют всю целостность вселенной «Звёздных войн». Более высокий уровень перекрывает более низкий: например, история Бобы Фетта была радикально переработана (то есть подвергнута «реткону») после выхода фильма «Звёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов», потребовав приведения в соответствие новому G-канону старых материалов. Это решение, однако, не универсальное, и каждый случай рассматривается отдельно. G-канон — «канон Джорджа Лукаса»; шесть эпизодов и всё, что предоставлено Lucas Licensing непосредственно Лукасом (включая неопубликованные комментарии самого режиссера и киносъемочной группы, которые никогда не показывались публике). Элементы, созданные при участии Лукаса для новеллизаций, справочников и других источников также причисляются к G-канону, хотя всё, что создано авторами этих произведений, считается C-каноном. Когда возникает противоречия между разными версиями фильмов, наиболее свежие изменения имеют приоритет перед старыми, поскольку исправляют ошибки, улучшают взаимосвязь между трилогиями и наиболее точно выражают текущее понимание Лукасом вселенной «Звёздных войн». T-канон — «телевизионный канон». К нему относятся анимационный фильм «Звёздные войны: Войны клонов» и одноименный анимационный телесериал. Это новый канон, имеющий более высокий приоритет, чем C-канон. C-канон — «канон целостности», состоящий из всех новых работ (и множества старых), выпущенных под маркой «Звёздных войн»: книг, комиксов, игр, мультфильмов, видеофильмов и т. д. Особый случай — игры, поскольку в них к C-канону относится только сюжет, а такие вещи, как характеристики персонажей и игровой процесс — нет. Игры также предлагают игроку неканонические возможности, например, выбор женского пола для канонического мужского персонажа. Известны случаи появления элементов C-канона в фильмах, что делает их G-каноном; в качестве примера можно привести имена и названия: Корусант, свуп, Квинлан Вос, Эйла Секура, YT-2400, Салропин и транспорт типа «Action VI». S-канон — «вторичный канон», материалы, используемые или игнорируемые авторами по ситуации. Сюда входят в основном старые работы, например, многие комиксы серии «Marvel Star Wars», выпущенные до попыток поддержания целостности, а также другие вещи, которые «могут не вполне подходить». Многие элементы S-канона переходят в C-канон через включение их в новые работы авторов, заботящихся о целостности, хотя многие другие работы (вроде «The Han Solo Adventures») принимались во внимание с самого начала и, таким образом, всегда были C-каноном. N-канон — «неканонические» работы. Альтернативные варианты истории (например, рассказы, опубликованные под маркой «Бесконечностей») и всё, что прямо противоречит элементам более высоких канонов. Только N-канон не признается каноническим компанией «Лукасфилм». Перезапуск 2014 года 25 апреля 2014 года StarWars.com подтвердил, что сиквелы не будут основываться на Расширенной Вселенной, позже старший редактор LucasBooks Дженнифер Хеддл подтвердила, что РВ больше не считается каноном. Книги по РВ будут издаваться под маркой «Легенды». Отныне, среди опубликованного раннее материала, каноничными считаются только 6 эпизодов, телесериал и фильм «Войны клонов», и первая часть рассказа «Blade Squadron». Предполагается, что, в отличие от ранней системы канонов, все источники нового канона имеют равную ценность для общей хронологической линии, отчего этот канон получил название «Единый». Большинство материалов, опубликованных после 25 апреля 2014 года—такие, как телесериал [[:ru:Звёздные_войны:_Повстанцы|«'Звёздные войны: Повстанцы'»]] вместе с комиксам Marvel и романами, начиная с «Нового рассвета»—также считаются частью нового, Единого канона, за счет создания Сюжетной Группы Lucasfilm, которая контролирует его целостность. Персонажи под знаком «Легенды» по-прежнему доступны для использования по мере необходимости, даже если события, касающиеся них, отныне не являются каноном. Каноны на русскоязычной Вукипедии На русскоязычной Вукипедии принято разделять пространство статей на перезапущенный Легендарный канон (Легенды), включающий в себя связанное с Расширенной вселенной, и на текущий Единый канон (Канон), куда входит всё выпущенное после 25 апреля 2014 года. Третья группа представляет собой статьи, которые формально относятся к тому или иному пространству на Вукипедии, однако связаны с неканоническими произведениями, выпущенными как до 2014-го года, так и после. Шесть фильмов саги Лукаса, а также спин-офф и первые шесть сезонов мультсериала «Войны клонов» относятся к обоим канонам, как и связанные с ними статьи. В статьях о фильмах и эпизодах мультсериала используются уникальные двойные гиперссылки, которые ведут на статьи обоих канонов. См. также * Расширенная вселенная * Хронология каноничных материалов * Хронология легендарных материалов Ссылки * Page 2 of the Holocron Continuity Database thread at Starwars.com’s Message Boards, where Leland Chee first discussed how canon is handled by the Holocron * Star Wars Technical Commentaries — By Curtis Saxton * Категория:Звёздные войны Категория:Культура «Звёздных войн» Категория:Понятия реального мира Категория:Продукция, связанная со «Звёздными войнами»